


JUST脑洞

by yiwuzhe



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 23:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11046471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiwuzhe/pseuds/yiwuzhe
Summary: 顺着小伙伴的脑洞搞的肉，续篇去找她不要找我（韩剧风不不还是台言风吧……嗯实际上大概台言和韩剧都有特别雷特别雷特别雷特别雷特别雷OOC、OOC、OOC、OOC、OOC、OOC、OOC、OOC、OOC、OOC、OOC、OOCOOC、OOC、OOC、OOC、OOC、OOC、OOC、OOC、OOC、OOC、OOC、OOC谨慎哦





	JUST脑洞

好了因为我只写了肉的部分所以来交代个大致剧情。爷爷和爹家里是远亲，爷爷家里书香门第不差钱，爹家里是继承神社的。爷爷和爹是同辈，大概比爹大个一两岁。两个人都十七八的时候偶尔一次串门碰到，一见钟情了（喂  
之后偷摸着花前月下约个会啊牵个手啊，搞地下工作。之后爷爷去读大学，爹也要去念个神社的文凭回来，都去外地，一拍即合就同居过起了二人世界，这样逍遥了两三年吧。某天爹接到家里电话说书差不多念完了吧回来相亲准备继承神社吧。爷爷一下懵了（  
就问你打算怎么办呢？他想这次推了总有下次啊，总要面对的。爹看他一眼说这样我回去一次吧。  
爷爷送他回神社，爹没让他进去，爷爷也不敢走就在外面等着。过了很久PAPA的妹妹出来说您就是三日月吧？哥哥让你直接回去不用等他了。  
三日月当然不同意啊，结果小姑娘说他哥直接跟家里出柜了虽然没交代对象是谁但现在家里已然翻天他出不去了（  
爷爷整个人都震惊了（  
年轻气盛也不知道能做什么好，就说回去收拾收拾，然后想想怎么上门提亲（……）结果他前脚刚回去，后脚被自己家里的人抓回去了。因为也各种小道消息听说了这些事爷爷也默认了但是也并不打算主动交代对象是谁怕找石切麻烦（。）然后家里就直接打包把人弄国外读书了  
之后两三年断了联系，虽然偷着寄过贺卡，写过邮件，但是并没有什么回应。之后大概都觉得黄花菜都凉了也该死心了吧，就同意爷爷回来了。结果爷爷立刻谎报机票信息提前到达，直接奔着神社就去了。  
到了神社觉得怎么办好呢也不知道该不该进去，万一石切真已经娶了老婆继承神社了也不好说啊！……后来心一横真结婚了他也得看看对方长什么样有没有自己好看（滚）就进去了，一进去就看到在扫院子的爹。  
爹看了他一会儿，然后走过来特别安静地看着他说哎呀三日月好久不见了。你过得好吗？  
有一搭没一搭地说了两三句爹突然说啊你等我一会儿我马上回来。  
突然回过味来的三日月觉得这不对啊！怎么感觉又要见不着了呢！一把把爹抓住了，才发现对方手抖的特别厉害。  
然后PAPA就回头看着他说哦家里现在没人我去收拾收拾东西跟你走，虽然会花点时间我会尽快的……可以跟你走的没错吧？

 

写的就是这一段的肉  
之后什么后续剧情去找我的小伙伴[doge脸]

 

三日月都不知道，自己是怎么牵着石切丸的手，从神社的长长石阶上飞奔而下穿过鸟居的。计程车上他甚至不记得自己报出了哪个地址，也许是念大学时曾经一起在假日去游玩的镇子，也许是哪一家他们曾在旅行时住过的旅馆，他没有任何印象，只是想到什么便说出口了。计程车外，夜色逐渐笼罩上来，石切丸口袋里的手机响了，他一愣，抓紧了对方的手，对方看着他笑了笑，取出手机，把里面的电话卡拔了出来，丢出了车窗外。  
他们拖着行李箱，一起走在街上，三日月买了几份报纸，打算待会儿去看看招聘和出租信息，一路上他们什么都没吃，紧张让他们都不觉得饥饿了。找到旅馆时已经很晚了，办理入住时前台小姑娘看着三日月脸红了，然后抱歉的说他们只剩一间房了，三日月愣了愣，一间有什么不好？他这么想着，随后才反应过来说没关系。  
房间不大，两个人的箱子一拖进去，过道都狭窄的只能容一人通行，直到这时，他们才终于感到了疲惫。三日月说我去叫一点东西吃吧，石切丸说好的我去洗澡。他们的对话简单又平静，好像真的回到了三年前的日子，那时他们趁着假期一起出游。半途开错了路偏离目的地，找到了预订旅馆的时候已近午夜，他们又累又饿，看着彼此的脸时又忍不住会微笑——三日月看着石切丸坐在他身边，正解开外套的扣子，身形和记忆重合在一起，好像真的回到那时单纯而快乐的日子。  
可到底是不太一样了。  
他伸出手，想去抓石切丸的，本来只是看着那不断动作的手指，恍然间有种温暖的错觉，所以想去触碰，却没想对方就像是触电一样停下了。  
三日月本想问他怎么了，却在下一秒被狠狠的抱住了脖子。  
石切丸伏在他的肩头，整个人都在剧烈的颤抖，比在神社里他抓住他的手时更甚。压抑着的话语全都隐藏在了呜咽里，他一开始没出声，但很快就传出断断续续的泣音，三日月一下一下的安抚他，手拍过他的后背，而这个举动却没起到什么安慰的作用，只是让对方颤抖的更厉害。  
石切丸几乎哭得喘不过气了。后背一下一下抽动，嘴里念的只有三日月的名字。他从来没见他这样哭过，掐着他后背的手，光凭想象也猜得出骨节一定已经发白。可却仍然不见任何放松的力道，他仍然压抑着声音，即使被三日月抱着，也依旧像是生怕被人发觉一样啜泣，三日月很快便意识到，这绝对不是石切丸第一次这样哭了，藏住这样的声音已经成了本能的反应，他不在的这些年，也许——  
他没有接着想下去，扶着石切丸的肩膀把他推开些，低下头直接就着泪水吻了上去。  
舌尖扫过每一寸角落，石切丸先是没什么反应，然后突然间便抱住三日月，口唇纠缠在一起。手指插入彼此的发间，像是要再也无法分开一般磨蹭着。三日月吻过石切丸的鼻梁，然后是眼角，最后在耳垂处舔咬起来，石切丸像是笑起来一样发出了闷哼。三日月顺着侧颈一路吻了下去，两个人顺势向后倒在床上。他拨不开石切丸系紧的领口，只得转而去舔咬对方的喉结。石切丸终于缓过来，似乎能说出些完整的句子了。他推开三日月，稍稍坐起来，说让我去洗个澡吧。三日月说好，然后他看着石切丸重新脱下外套，解开衬衫，见三日月在看，石切丸抬起头有点不好意思地笑了笑。这一次，三日月直接扑过去，按住了石切丸的肩膀。  
没有别的衣物阻拦了，他轻巧无比地袭上了他的锁骨，沿着分明的轮廓吸吮出一串吻痕，石切丸并没再推开他，只是换了个角度让自己靠上床头。三日月的动作很快转移到了胸口上，舌头轻轻舔过了石切丸的乳尖，这个动作让石切丸一阵战栗，双腿不由自主的并拢了些——他们太久没见了，光是三日月的触碰就足以让他产生反应。这样的认知让他既欣喜又有些羞耻。而三日月注意到这一点，手已经盖到了石切丸的小腹上。他抬起脸来问石切可以吗？却根本没有等对方的回应便挑开了腰带，手掌直接探进去握住炙热的分身套弄起来。  
几乎是三日月刚刚接触到他的一瞬间，石切丸的脑中便一片空白。高热从三日月触碰过的每一处地方蒸腾而起，他觉得自己简直要被烧掉了，却仍在贪图更多——可是，如果这一切不是真的呢，这一切怎么会是真的呢。  
他闭上眼，几乎不敢再次睁开，甚至用手臂盖住眼睛阻挡视线，像每一次梦境里有过的那样，睁开眼醒来的时候，就会知道三日月并没有回来。  
“让我好好看看你。”  
曾经他以为只能在梦里再听到的声音在耳边响起来，他挡住眼睛的手被握住，十指紧扣，按在了一边。三日月凑过来，吻掉他的眼泪。石切丸的手指颤抖，即使因三日月的举动而难耐的呻吟，依然压不住过于悲伤哭腔。他喃喃念着三日月的名字，单手搂住三日月的脖子不让他离开，似乎只有唇角扫过脸颊、吐息侵入感官才能确认三日月是真的存在。  
最后，当三日月在他耳边念出他的名字的时候。高潮降临了。感受到手上一阵滑腻，三日月退开一点，想帮他扯掉长裤和内衣，也顺便处理自己的。可手却被石切丸紧紧攥住不肯放，三日月没办法，只得说石切我不会走的，但这儿没有润滑剂也没有安全套，我得去买……话没说完却被石切丸突然向前一冲，没法控制地躺了下来。  
“没关系的三日月……”  
石切丸的声音仍然抖的不行，三日月不知他想做什么，想要去揉揉他的头发或者磨蹭一下他的脸颊安慰，可手不是被握着，便是上面还有刚才的粘液没法处理。正当他愣神的时候，石切丸却埋首到他的胯间，学着三日月刚才的样子，挑开了他的腰带和裤链，没几下就全部扯了下来。  
这一次不是手掌了，而是嘴唇。三日月的欲望也早就抬头了，刚刚解开束缚便跳起。石切丸张口直接含住了前端，还没吞吐几下便感觉到炙热在不断涨大，三日月撑起身体坐起来，本想推开他，可来回磨蹭了几次后，他的手指最终只是插进了石切丸的发间，推挤着对方更加凑近自己，咽下更深的部分。石切丸并没抗拒，他们都太渴求彼此的身体，希望得到更多的抚慰，怎么也不够多，现在他甚至不知道自己一路上是怎么什么都没有做，一直忍耐到了现在。在神社刚刚看到石切丸的时候，他就有不顾一切上前拥抱他再也不放手的冲动，可却生生压到了心底。直到现在，这点无法遏制的欲望才终于从心底重新释放出来。  
眼前一片虚幻，旅馆的灯似乎闪了几下，他这才想起他们甚至忘记关掉大灯。三日月被这一晃，找回了点思考的能力，才控制着自己没有直接发泄在石切丸口中。他放开石切丸，把对方推了起来。石切丸似乎有点失神，但仍然配合着三日月蹬掉了自己的长裤，随后跨到了三日月上方，膝盖跪倒三日月的腰侧。三日月猜到他要做什么，说别这样石切你会受伤的，至少让我去关上灯……石切丸说不要这样三日月，那样我就看不见你了。好吧，那就不关。  
他的手滑过石切丸的脸颊，替他顺齐了散乱的鬓发，随后把手指伸进对方微张的口中，捉住了石切丸的舌尖抚弄起来。舌头卷上手指的感觉很是令人心痒，甚至多过方才的爱抚，他还是担心对方受伤，抽出手指后找到身后的入口，稍稍的探进一根手指，石切丸咬着嘴唇呻吟了一声，但很快便顺从的放松下来。翻搅一样的水声让两个人都有点混乱，还没有完全开拓完毕，石切丸便拉开了三日月，扶着他的硬挺，对准后便坐了下去。  
进入的过程并不顺利，甚至可以说有些痛苦。石切丸皱着眉，一点点的降下身体，三日月的手握上他的腰，说没关系吧石切要不就算了，可其实痛苦本身都让他们欲罢不能，转变成快感之后只会更为灭顶。三日月不记得自己在梦里渴望过这个场景多少次，同样也不知道石切丸是否想过同样的事情。梦境中的重逢和欢好都太过虚幻，睁开眼通常也不能记住什么。可现在他们真的重新在拥有着彼此。终于进到最深处的时候，他们都松了一口气。肠壁紧紧的包裹过来的感觉让三日月几乎瞬间就要缴械。但石切丸紧接着就重新撑起身体退出来一些，随后又坐下去。膝盖紧紧的挤在三日月的腰侧，每一次起落都带来更深的颤抖。三日月握住了他的腰，跟着对方动作的间歇冲撞到更深的位置，每一次都再深一些，更深一些……灯光下，他们的每个表情都在对方的眼中一览无余，可竟然还是想多看一点，生怕会忘记掉任何细节。  
最终，他握住对方的腰，把他狠狠的向下压过去，全数射到了对方体内最深的位置，石切丸也一起达到了高潮。余韵后暂时的平静里，他们拥抱着彼此，都没想过要分开。随后他们接吻，再一次彼此触摸和爱抚，这一次的欲望来得更快，插入的时候石切丸的腿扣在三日月的腰后，不等对方要求便不停地扣得更紧。三日月抱着他的脊背，活像要把他扣进自己的身体不留缝隙，他说石切我停不下来怎么办，石切丸吻他的额头，说你想什么时候停再停下就好……我一直都很想你，三日月。  
这句话说得简直轻描淡写，但却在尾句时再次变得泣不成声。但这次是三日月和他一起了。  
不知多少次的高潮之后，他们才终于停下来，谁都不想去清理什么，只想拥抱彼此一刻也不想分开，石切丸精疲力竭几乎睡着了，闭着眼睛抱着三日月，说你知道吗，在神社看到你的时候我以为自己在做梦……直到你抓住我的手的时候，我才发觉这是真的……你是真的在这儿吧三日月？  
我在这儿啊。  
他用力握紧了对方的手，其实说来，石切丸的手还比三日月的大些，可此刻却任由三日月把他的手紧紧包住，感受对方掌心到指间的温度。  
我哪儿都不会去了，石切。


End file.
